


Only Place I Call Home

by denkibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee
Summary: “The score is 23-24, and they’re at match point. One more point. Just one more. With just this one point, he can propose to Sakusa.The ball comes to him, and he doesn’t even have to think twice about who he’s going to toss it to. Sakusa is right there in front of him, so he sets the ball to him.“
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Relationship, implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 498





	Only Place I Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO MAKI ([twitter](https://twitter.com/makkii_senpai))
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this!!!!

Sakusa Kiyoomi realised he was in love with Miya Atsumu on an ordinary day. 

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu yells as he tosses the ball to Sakusa, who spikes it onto the opposite side of the court between Bokuto and Hinata. For a few seconds there’s silence, but then Atsumu cheers loudly, looking at Sakusa with a genuine wide smile.

Sakusa watches the other man, and the corners of his lips turn up slightly. He sees the brightness in his eyes and he can’t hide his blush as Atsumu looks at him, wearing an expression of pride on his face.

And it’s genuine. Atsumu is truly proud of him, and Sakusa doesn’t know how to feel about that. 

The way Atsumu is looking at him, with pride- but also another expression that Sakusa can’t read, makes him feel slightly self-conscious. However it is also a good feeling, and it makes his stomach churn.

This is all so new to him, he doesn’t know how to put the feeling into words. A crush? It seems like more. Love? There’s no way, right?

Sakusa shudders at the thought, but it doesn’t leave his mind. Love. He’s never felt anything like that towards another person before, he’s never even considered it. So how is he supposed to know whether it was real or not?

The second he snaps out of his own thoughts, he looks over at Astumu, who is high-fiving Adriah and giggling.

There’s his answer. He’s in love.

The way Sakusa’s heart flips over at the sight gives him the answer that he was dreading. However he isn’t as disgusted by the thought as he thought he would be. No- he kind of liked it. 

After practice, Sakusa rushes home, completely missing the worried look that Atsumu gives him.

He spends the entire night tossing and turning, thinking about how to deal with his newfound revelation. Does he confess? Does he wait it out and hope for his feelings to go away? He has no idea.

At morning practice the next day, Atsumu doesn’t even try to hold back his thoughts.

“Omi-kun, ya do know that yer supposed to /hit/ the ball, don’t ya?” He teases, and Sakusa swears he wants to punch (or kiss) that smirk off of his face.

Since he barely got any sleep the night before, Sakusa has been on edge throughout the entirety of practice. ‘It’s hardly my fault.’ He mentally scoffs, maybe if Atsumu didn’t plague his mind he would be able to play normally.

His thoughts are cut off when the coach calls him over. “Are you ill? Hurt? Why are you so out of focus today?” He asks. 

‘It could be considered an illness.’ Sakusa internally mutters, before realising that he hadn’t answered the question.

“I’m just tired.” Sakusa says, and he’s told to sit out for a while. Walking over to the bench, he sees Atsumu staring at him, looking as though he had multiple questions forming in his brain.

Sakusa tries his best to ignore it as he sits down, leaning his head on the wall and drinking water. 

He spends the rest of practice just sitting out and watching everybody else play. It’s frustrating, especially since his focus keeps drifting over to Atsumu. 

The concentrated expression on the setters face as he watches the ball come towards him, before he tosses it towards Hinata who is fast to spike it down. Sure, Hinata’s speed is incredible, but Sakusa admires the setter that can match that speed.

Of course, he might just be biased.

When practice ends, Atsumu is in front of Sakusa in seconds. “Omi-kun, are you ill?” He asks, and Sakusa wants to close the distance between them so badly. But he doesn’t. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Miya.” He says, pushing the blond to the side and walking past him and towards the locker room. 

Sakusa and Atsumu are the only ones left, and Sakusa is just waiting for Atsumu to leave so he can finally shower. 

Sitting on the bench, he notices a phone next to him light up. Did somebody leave it here? Sakusa glances over and sees a message.

𝗖𝘁𝗿𝗹+𝗩: hey idiot, did ya confess yet? i dont want another night of listenin’ to ya actin’ so disgustingly in love, so please get it over with

Sakusa scoffs, realising that it’s Atsumu’s phone. Confess? So he already likes someone. Sakusa pushes back tears as he grabs his bag, wanting to leave before Atsumu comes out of the shower.

“Omi-kun?” A voice behind him says, and Sakusa considers just opening the door and ignoring him.

Deciding against it, he forces himself to turn around and face the other man. 

“Miya.” Sakusa says, voice coming out harsher than he intended. “Is everythin’ okay?” Atsumu asks, and Sakusa hates how genuinely concerned he seems. 

“I’m fine, Miya.” He says before leaving, slamming the door behind him. He lets one tear fall before hurriedly wiping it away.

Sakusa walks out of the gates and begins walking through a park. He’s practically on auto-pilot due to the thoughts that are completely overtaking his mind.

Suddenly he feels a presence beside him. Atsumu is sweating and puffing, face completely red. “Om-Omi-kun...” He says breathlessly, and Sakusa looks at him annoyed.

“You followed me? What the fuck Miya.” Sakusa snaps, his words containing a hint of venom as he glares at the man.

“Omi-“ Atsumu cuts himself off. “Sakusa.” This startles Sakusa, getting his attention and directing his focus to him.

“Sakusa, I’m worried about ya.” Atsumu says, and Sakusa is taken aback. He studies his face quietly for a few seconds before huffing, not seeing any hints of teasing or joking.

“Why?” Sakusa asks bluntly, but his eyes soften slightly. Atsumu smiles. 

“Yer actin’ weird. Well, weirder than usual anyway. Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Atsumu asks, his smile dropping into a frown. He looks at the ground nervously, awaiting an answer.

Sakusa sighs and turns his body to face Atsumu’s. 

“M- Atsumu. You didn’t do anything. I’m just tired, okay?” He’s startled by the gentleness of his own voice, but Atsumu seems ten times more surprised, his eyes wide open as he looks up at Sakusa.

A smile gradually makes its way onto Atsumu’s face, and Sakusa also smiles softly. 

“Is that all?” Sakusa asks, painting his face with his usual neutral expression. Atsumu reluctantly nods, he looks like he wants to say something else but he doesn’t. Sakusa nods at him before turning around and beginning to walk away.

Atsumu almost yells out, but bites his tongue. Not yet. 

That night, Osamu has to endure yet another night of Atsumu ranting through the phone about how beautiful Sakusa is- and how he’s absolutely /sure/ that they’re soulmates.

“Then tell him, ‘Tsumu.”

Sakusa wakes up to his phone ringing. There’s no practice today, so why would anyone call him? He checks the caller ID and his heart almost leaps out of his chest. Atsumu?

“Hello?” He says after accepting the call.

“Omi-Omi? Would ya mind meetin’ me for a few minutes?” Atsumu asks, and the silence makes him all the more aware of the beating in his chest.

“Fine. Where are you?” Sakusa asks, and Atsumu smiles before telling him the address.

Sakusa showers and gets ready, and then places a mask over his face and leaves. Atsumu isn’t that far away from him, it’s only a ten minute walk.

When he walks into the coffee shop, Sakusa is greeted by Atsumu smiling widely. It seems slightly off, but Sakusa decides to ignore that detail.

“So, what do you want?” Sakusa says after sitting down, and Atsumu grins.

“I wanted to tell ya somethin’” He says, and Sakusa feels his heart speed up. This isn’t going to be a confession, right? There’s no way.

They sit in silence for several seconds until Sakusa breaks it. “What?”

Atsumu takes a sip of his coffee, and then puts in back onto the table. He begins to circle his finger around the cup, and takes a deep breath.

“I like ya, Omi-kun.” Atsumu blurts out, and the words come out too fast. Sakusa almost doesn’t catch it.

It takes a few seconds for Sakusa to process it, but when he does his eyebrows raise and his mouth opens slightly.

“It’s okay if ya don’t feel the same, Omi-kun! We can still-“ Atsumu is cut off by a hand on his cheek. Sakusa’s hand is on his face. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi- the world’s biggest germaphobe, the man who glares at anybody who ever comes near him- has his hand on Atsumu’s face.

Atsumu is sure his blush is covering his entire face, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“So does this mean...” He starts, and Sakusa looks at him with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“Yes. I like you too, Atsumu.”

They didn’t announce their relationship straight away, but with Atsumu’s loud mouth it didn’t take long for everybody to figure it out.

“Oya?” Bokuto had yelled when he caught Atsumu flirting with Sakusa. “Hey, get over here!!!” He motioned for Hinata, who ran over.

Hinata gasps. “Are you finally dating?!” He yells, gaining the attention of the entire gym.

Atsumu looks at Sakusa, who sighs before speaking. “Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?” Sakusa asks bluntly, and Hinata frantically shakes his head.

“No of course not!!! I’m happy for you both!” He shouts, giving them a thumbs up.

During the next three years after they got together, their relationship had grown a lot. Atsumu respected Sakusa’s boundaries, and Sakusa learned Atsumu’s true personality behind the obnoxious mask he used.

They realised that they have a lot more in common than they originally thought, and it made them grow closer.

Of course they still argued, and it’s mostly about stupid and petty things, but neither of them cared. Arguments are bound to happen in any relationship, and none of them were bad enough to break the bond that they had created.

So that’s why Atsumu is here, looking at engagement rings. They had discussed marriage, and they both wanted to get married when the time was right.

It’s been a while since they had that conversation. Atsumu knows he was ready to get married, he knows he’s ready to spend the rest of his like with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

So he asked other people for advice.

“Bokuto, how did you propose to Akaashi?” Atsumu says, looking at the ring on the other man’s hand. At the question, Bokuto turned into a blushing mess.

“Ah! Uh, well we didn’t really... I told him that if we won a game then I would propose, and I did.” He says, lifting his hand to show off the ring.

Atsumu thanks Bokuto and leaves before he can ask any questions. 

He knows that Hinata is a lost cause, both him and Kageyama are a disaster when it comes to this stuff. It took them a long time to get together, despite both of them knowing about their mutual crushes.

Naturally, he decides to bother his brother.

“‘Tsumu, it’s yer relationship, not mine. Propose when ya think it’s time, okay?” He said, and Atsumu rolled his eyes.

Osamu and Suna had gotten engaged a year prior, and they weren’t in a rush to hold the wedding. Not because they didn’t want to get married, but because they knew that they had time. They were so disgustingly in love, and it made Atsumu sick watching them. (Despite him being the exact same towards Sakusa.)

After a few days of thinking about it, Atsumu decided he would propose after they won their upcoming game. It’ll be a surprise, unlike Bokuto and Akaashi’s engagement. Atsumu already knows that Sakusa wants to get married, so he can still make it a surprise.

Asking Hinata to help him choose a ring was probably a bad decision, Atsumu thinks while watching the other boy point at every single ring he sees.

“What about this one?!” He shouts, and Atsumu glares at him as if to say ‘shut up’. Hinata, of course, completely misses Atsumu’s glare.

“Kid, shut the hell up.” The store owner said, and Hinata yelped and jumped behind Atsumu.

Atsumu bowed and quickly pushed Hinata to another aisle so they didn’t get into more trouble. “Shut yer trap!” He whisper-shouted, and Hinata quietly giggled. 

“I think he would want somethin’ simple, nothin’ over the top.” Atsumu says while looking at the display case.

Sakusa had said that he doesn’t really care about what ring he got, because what actually matters is what it symbolises. Atsumu laughed at that, of course, but he agreed. 

He pointed out a plain platinum ring, and the shop owner carefully took it from the display.

“The band is about 6mm in width, and it’s made out of platinum.” The shop owner explains to him, and Atsumu stares at it. It’s simple and not too flashy. 

“I’ll buy that one!” Atsumu exclaims and the shop owner nods, going into the back room. Hinata looks at him, eyes bright.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!!” He says, and Atsumu smiles. Neither can he.

Walking out of the shop, Hinata asks Atsumu when he’s going to propose.

“Right, I was actually gonna ask yer help with that.” Atsumu starts, and Hinata stops walking and turns to look at him.

Atsumu explains his plan of proposing after the game, and Hinata agrees. “So, would ya be able to find a quiet place in the venue?” He asks, and Hinata nods excitedly. 

Throughout the next week, Atsumu prepared like crazy. He wrote a speech, which was undoubtedly too long. There’s no way he could contain his love for Sakusa on one piece of paper.

Hinata had somehow managed to find a perfect place in the sports venue, much to Atsumu’s surprise. 

When the day of the match comes, Atsumu feels both nervous and excited. They’re sitting on the bus, and Atsumu’s leg is bouncing with anticipation.

Suddenly Sakusa reaches over him and grabs his hand. “Are you nervous?” He asks, and Atsumu chuckles.

Over the past couple of years, Sakusa has learned a lot about Atsumu. One of those things is how Atsumu always hides his fear with arrogance, and Sakusa had told him that he doesn’t need to hide it, he’s allowed to be nervous.

But right now, Atsumu was nervous for an entirely different reason. He’s proposing. The thought makes his stomach churn. Sure, they had discussed it and both were ready, but actually doing it is another thing.

They get to the venue, and Atsumu feels more nervous than ever. What if they don’t win? He never even considered that possibility.

He tries so hard to not let his nervousness get in the way of playing, but everybody notices. “Atsumu, calm down. It’ll be fine.” Sakusa says during their time out, squeezing his hand. 

By some miracle they managed to take the first set. All they needed to do now was win the second one.

The score is 23-24, and they’re at match point. One more point. Just one more. With just this one point, he can propose to Sakusa.

The ball comes to him, and he doesn’t even have to think twice about who he’s going to toss it to. Sakusa is right there in front of him, so he sets the ball to him.

Smack! The ball is smashed down onto the other side of the net, and Atsumu is suddenly reminded of a few years ago in their two-on-two match against Bokuto and Hinata. 

He was so proud of them, despite it just being practice. It was the first time they had come together that well, and it was when Atsumu realised that he wants to toss to Sakusa for the rest of his life.

Suddenly his team are cheering and surrounding Sakusa and Atsumu, high-fiving Atsumu and gently patting Sakusa on the back. 

Hinata looks at him, and he knows that it’s time.

“Atsumu, where are we going?” Sakusa says, being dragged off court and through the hallways. He stops just in front of the stairs.

“Atsum-“ He’s cut off by the other man getting on one knee, pulling out a ring. 

And Atsumu swears that he tried to stick to the speech he had memorised, but seeing how beautiful Sakusa looked made all of the words leave his mind.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, I want to spend the rest of my life with ya. These past few years have been the best ones of my life, and I owe that to you. Will ya marry me?” His speech is full of stuttering and pauses, but when he looks up he sees Sakusa crying.

“I- uh...” Sakusa stutters before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a ring of his own. “I was going to...” He starts, and Atsumu looks at him, eyes wide.

“No fuckin’ way-“ Atsumu says, and suddenly Sakusa is crouching down in front of him.

“Miya Atsumu, I love you so much. I never thought I would ever fall in love, but you’re here right now. I don’t know how we got into this situation. I mean, both of us proposing? That’s so ridiculous. But yes, I will marry you.” Sakusa says, and now it’s Atsumu’s turn to cry.

Both of them laugh, tears falling down their faces as they put the rings on each others hands. Sakusa lifts his hands to Atsumu’s cheeks and brushes away his tears, and Atsumu smiles.

This situation reminds him of when he confessed to Sakusa in the coffee shop. He was so nervous, but after his rambling afterwards, Sakusa had placed his hand on his cheek just like this. 

He remembers the blush that rose to his cheeks, and the feeling of his heart speeding up. And it’s exactly the same now. Sakusa will never fail to make Atsumu fall for him.

“Yer not gonna make fun of me are ya?” He asks, and Sakusa chuckles at him. 

“I’m crying too, you know.” He states, gesturing to his own face. Atsumu pulls him in, and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Sure, it tastes like tears, but neither of them care. 

Sakusa is the first to stand up after they pull away, and he stretches out his hand for Atsumu, who gladly takes it and pulls himself up.

They walk back to where the team are celebrating, hand in hand. Hinata is the first to run up to them, staring at their hands.

“Two rings?! Didn’t we only buy one?” He asks, getting the attention of the entire team, who then surround them.

Everybody has the same expression, a mix of surprise and excitement. Atsumu lifts their hands into the air and grins.

“We’re gettin’ married!”

It’s silent for a few seconds, before everybody cheers. Bokuto and Hinata throw themselves onto Atsumu, and everybody just pats Sakusa on the back. “Congratulations, guys!”

Atsumu explains how they both actually planned to propose at the same time.

“Trust you guys to propose at the same time!” Bokuto exclaims, making everybody laugh. Sakusa and Atsumu look at each other, smiling fondly.

“Get a room!” Somebody yells, but they barely even notice. 

“Where the hell is my fuckin’ suit?” Atsumu yells, searching his entire room. 

Atsumu is spending the night at Suna and Osamu’s apartment so he can prepare for the wedding. Being away from Sakusa is hard, but he’s enduring it because they’re actually getting married soon.

Osamu bursts in, to find his brother with his hands in his hair. “Rin took it to get it altered, remember? Stop stressin’ out so much, yer gonna be fine.” He says, pulling Atsumu’s hands from his head.

“Do ya want yer hair to look even more shit?” He teases, and Atsumu glares at him. 

“I’m gettin’ married tomorrow, ‘Samu.” Atsumu whispers to his brother, who smiles at him. 

“I know.”

Osamu really is proud of his brother. Sure, the phone calls at 1am about Sakusa were annoying, but it was worth it to see Atsumu so happy.

“Now go to sleep, ‘Tsumu. Ya don’t wanna look like shit at yer own weddin’” Osamu grins, before wishing him goodnight and walking out.

The next morning, Atsumu wakes up to his brother shaking him. “For fucks sake ‘Tsumu, get yer stupid ass up!” He yells, and Atsumu groans.

Osamu thanks whatever God is up there, because his next plan was to throw water over the sleeping man. 

“Are ya gonna get up, or do ya wanna be late?” He asks, and Atsumu hurriedly pushes himself up. 

“Fuck, what about the suit? Is it ready? And the rings? What about-“ Atsumu is cut off by a punch to the arm. 

“Shut up, ‘Tsumu. Everythin’ is prepared. All ya have to focus on right now is gettin’ ready.” Osamu says before leaving the room.

A few seconds later he comes back in, holding the suit. He lays it down on the bed. 

“Go shower, ya fuckin’ stink. The marriage will be over before it even begins if you show up like that.” Osamu says, gesturing to Atsumu who just scoffs at him, grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom.

After he showers, Atsumu looks at himself in the mirror.

“I’m gettin’ married...” He whispers to his reflection, in slight disbelief. Sure they’ve been planning for several months now, but now that the day has come he’s extremely nervous.

Atsumu had never thought about marriage before he and Sakusa got together. Sure, his parents brought it up a lot, but he never really imagined himself getting married. As a pro volleyball player, he always thought it would be hard to find somebody who would support him.

But he’s getting married to his spiker. /His/ Spiker. He blushes at the thought. He didn’t think he would ever be able to call Sakusa his, yet here they are, and in a few hours they’re getting married. 

Atsumu wouldn’t change this for the world.

On the way to the wedding venue, Atsumu couldn’t help but fiddle with his hands. Suna was driving, and Osamu was sitting in the back next to his brother. 

Yes, Osamu was worried about his brother, not that he’d ever admit it. Atsumu has always been an anxious person, despite always seeming so confident. When he’s really nervous, he tends to start doubting himself. Not the best thing to happen before your wedding.

So Osamu sticks with him, trying to calm him down. 

“What if I’m not good enough, ‘Samu? What if we get married and he decides that he doesn’t want me anymore?” Atsumu rambles, and Osamu gets slightly annoyed.

“I know I can’t stop ya from doubting yerself, but don’t doubt Sakusa’s love for ya. You know for a fact that he loves ya more than anythin’ else, right?” Osamu says, and Atsumu nods. 

“I know, but I can’t help it ‘Samu. What if I’m a shit husband?” He asks, and Osamu smirks.

“He’s put up with ya for this long, chances are he likes yer shit personality.” He says, and Atsumu kicks him in the leg.

“Shut yer fuckin’ trap.” Atsumu says, but it holds no anger. He silently thanks his brother for cheering him up. 

They get to the venue and Atsumu gulps. Osamu puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes tightly. “Are ya ready?” He asks, a hint of concern on his face. Atsumu nods silently, starting to walk slowly towards the building.

“I’m gonna go ahead.” Suna says, kissing Osamu before heading inside. 

“It’s gonna be okay, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu reassures, and Atsumu nods. He pulls open the door and his eyes fall onto Sakusa.

He looks beautiful, his curly hair falling slightly over his face. Sakusa turns his head and their eyes meet, locking onto each others gaze. Atsumu can feel his cheeks heat up, but he suddenly doesn’t feel nervous at all.

His only focus is his soon-to-be husband, he doesn’t even register everybody looking at him as he walks towards Sakusa, and their eyes never break contact.

Suddenly he’s standing in front of the other man, and any doubts he had fade away when he sees the fondness in Sakusa’s eyes. 

Sakusa loves Atsumu, and Atsumu loves Sakusa. That’s all that matters in this moment.

“Miya Atsumu, I honestly don’t know what to say. I planned 100 different speeches, but none of them are able to convey how I feel about you. At first you were just an obnoxious asshole, but soon enough i found myself falling for you. Well, I didn’t even notice until practice one day, and then I realised that I was in love with you. You’re worth so much more than any words can describe, and I’m so thankful to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Atsumu.”

Atsumu didn’t know what he was expecting, but that was beyond anything he imagined. And so what if he’s crying in front of all of these people? He looks around to see almost half of the team sniffling and rubbing their eyes. Bokuto gave him a thumbs up, and Atsumu took a deep breath.

“Kiyoomi, my wonderful Omi-kun. A part of me still can’t believe that I’m actually standing here with you. Getting married was never something I thought I would be able to do, but right now I wouldn’t change this for the world. Before you, my life basically just consisted of playing volleyball and annoying my brother, but now you’re- no- we are standing here together, preparing for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Omi-kun. I can’t wait for our future.”

Now tears are down Sakusa’s cheeks, and Atsumu brings his hands up to stroke them away. They both chuckle, remembering the times in the past that the roles were reversed. 

Osamu passes his brother the rings, and Atsumu notices that he has tears streaming down his face. ‘Idiot.’ He thinks, and he can’t wait to make fun of him for it later.

Teasing Osamu can wait though, and Atsumu turns back towards the love of his life, handing him one of the rings.

Sakusa slips the ring on Atsumu’s hand, and then Atsumu does the same to Sakusa.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

The two of them step closer, and Atsumu wraps his arms around Sakusa’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Sakusa wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist tightly.

“Hey hey hEY!!!” Bokuto yells, earning a glare from Akaashi who is sitting next to him. But he has no time to apologise because suddenly everybody is cheering. 

The two husbands break their kiss, and rest their foreheads together. “I love you so much.” Atsumu says breathlessly, and Sakusa smiles softly.

“I love you too, husband.”

After the wedding, the first thing Atsumu does is find his brother.

“Hey ‘Samu...” Atsumu starts, looking at Osamu who /definitely/ isn’t sobbing into Suna’s shirt. Osamu’s head shoots up and he wipes his tears before pulling his brother into a hug.

“I’m so proud of ya ‘Tsumu.” He cries into Atsumu’s shoulder, and Atsumu pats his back.

“Why are ya cryin’ ‘Samu? Jealous that I got married before ya?” Atsumu chuckles, ignoring the fact that he is also crying.

“Idiot.” He mutters before stepping back and chuckling, wiping his tears away.

“Atsumu-san!!!!” A loud voice from behind him yells, and he turns around to see Hinata and Bokuto running towards him.

He smiles and opens his arms, accepting his fate. They tackle him and end up in a pile on the ground. “Sakusa said he wants you to see him!!! Go right now!” Bokuto demands, and Atsumu gets up, looking at his brother who waves him off with a proud smile.

“Omi-kun?” He asks, walking into the room. Hands wrap around him from behind and he chuckles.

“Atsumu, thank you.” Sakusa says, spinning the other man around to face him. Atsumu just looks at him, a confused expression on his face.

“I never thought I could love- or be loved- but now you’re here, and you’re my husband.” He says, and Atsumu immediately wraps his arms around Sakusa.

“God, I couldn’t have stopped myself from falling for you even if I tried.” Atsumu grins, burying his head into Sakusa’s chest.

“I can’t believe we’re married. Yer my husband now, Omi-kun~” Atsumu whispers, and Sakusa’s grip tightens.

“Husbands... I like that.” 

Not long after they got married, Suna and Osamu also started planning their wedding. Atsumu likes to say that his and Sakusa’s wedding inspired them, but they all know how much effort they are putting into planning their wedding. 

Osamu, Suna and Sakusa had all placed bets on him crying.

“Yer my husband, Omi-kun. Let’s get a divorce.” Atsumu said with a pout, and Sakusa hugged him.

“Sorry love, but we both know you’ll cry.” 

And of course they were right. Atsumu cried throughout the entire wedding ceremony, to nobody’s surprise.

Their wedding was more private than Atsumu and Sakusa’s, they only invited close friends and family. 

Just like Osamu had done at Atsumu’s wedding, Atsumu sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. 

“Take care of him, Rintarou.” Atsumu tearily muttered before turning away and walking towards his own husband, grabbing his hand tightly, trying not to cry.

“You’re allowed to cry, Atsumu. I know you’re proud of him.” Sakusa says, and Atsumu lets the tears drip down his face. 

“M’just so proud of them, I want ‘Samu to be happy.” Atsumu mumbles, and Sakusa squeezes his hand.

“I know.”

After they got home, Sakusa and Atsumu cuddled up on the sofa and watched Studio Ghibli movies. At some point, Atsumu had fallen asleep, and Sakusa couldn’t help but admire him. Stroking his hair out of his face, he starts to whisper to his sleeping husband.

“I’m so glad I married you, Atsumu. I don’t know what our future holds, but I know that I can deal with anything if I have you. God, when did I become so cheesy?” He chuckles, continuing to stroke the other mans hair.

“Yer so gross Omi-kun, I love you.” Atsumu mumbles sleepily, earning a small smile from his husband.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
